


Taking The Ghost's Advice

by Ladderofyears



Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Ghost Gives Good Advice, Halloween, M/M, Ouija, Skeptical Draco Malfoy, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry mess about with an Ouija board on Halloween. It gives Harry some surprisingly specific advice.





	Taking The Ghost's Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twentieth Fictober story, and it is based on the prompt: _ Enough! I've heard enough! _

“You’re absolutely _ridiculous_ Potter,” Draco exclaimed, eyeing the Ouija board with thinly veiled hostility. “_I_, for one, know that ghosts exist. I was taught by one? You _do_ remember Binns? Dreadfully boring chap? And also _translucent?_”

Harry shrugged his shoulders, well used to Draco’s initial suspicion of all things he didn’t quite understand. “Of course I remember Binns. I used to enjoy chatting with the ghosts when I was at Hogwarts. Never used to be able to get Nearly-Headless Nick to shut up-”

“Well, it’s wonderful that _you_ had such positive experiences,” Draco replied, his voice seeping sarcasm. “The Bloody Baron wasn’t quite as chatty… Terribly interested in hanging about the showers though, far as I can recall.”

“Do _hush_,” Harry replied, placing the board on their knees. “The spirits will be listening-”

“Good!” snapped Draco, rolling his eyes. “We can ask them if the Saviour has lost his blasted mind-” Harry placed his finger on the planchette and waited patiently for Draco to place his there too. 

With a final sigh, Draco did so. “I bloody hope that my Grandad Abraxas doesn't decide to visit. I _really_ don’t care for another of his blood-and-purity lectures. He made my Father look like a moderate.”

“Is there a spirit there?” Harry asked, and the planchette moved slowly to **_YES_**. Harry smirked, but Draco wasn’t the least impressed. “_Arse_. You did that with wandless magic.”

“I did not!” Harry replied hotly. “Spirit. Do you have a message for me?”

**_YES_**. The Ouija board rippled under their fingers with more force than Harry would have liked and he could see that Draco was getting nervous. His grey eyes were wide, and he twisted a strand of his long blond hair around a finger. 

“What message do you have?” Harry asked. Despite Draco’s assertions to the contrary, he wasn’t using magic. Harry hadn’t really expected anything to actually happen. He’d thought that using the Ouija board on Halloween might be a laugh and a good way to wind up Malfoy. 

** _S-H-A-G_ **

“This is wonderful,” Draco scoffed. “Here we are, wasting Halloween and our ghost has the dirty mind of a thirteen year old boy.”

“Do shut up Malfoy,” Harry hissed as the planchette jerked and moved again. 

** _S-H-A-G _ **  
** _H-I-M _ **

“_Enough!_ I’ve heard enough!” Draco exclaimed. “You’re moving it! And you’re just about as coarse as I’ve always imagined!”

“I am not!” Harry protested, impressed Draco actually thought his wandless magic was that good. “I’m not even moving a finger.”

** _S-H-A-G _ **  
** _H-I-M _ **  
** _A-L-R-E-A-D-Y_ **

Draco looked over at Harry in open-mouthed surprise. Draco’s face was flushed, and his ears were tinged a subtle pink. He gave Harry a small smile and squeezed his knee under the Ouija board. 

“If you wanted to move our relationship onto a more… _more intimate_ level then you know you only needed to have asked. You must have known how much I like you, Potter. Have for ages. This has been quite the most farcical charade, but I must say… You know how to make a man feel wanted. What do you say we Appearate to mine? There’s _hours_ of evening left…”

Harry cleared his throat, rather shocked at how well their evening was going. He’d fancied the robes off Draco for months but had never quite plucked up the courage to say a word. “_Er_… Okay Malfoy… _Draco_. If you’d like that… I’d love to go back to yours.”

Harry’s words weren't terribly eloquent but Draco didn’t seem to care one Sickle. In what seemed like only seconds Draco was pressing hot kisses all over his face and wrapping his arms around him tightly. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this Potter,” Draco rumbled in his ear, squeezing Harry’s bicep hard as the breathless tumble and squeeze of their Appearation began. “Lets go home.” 

~@~

As the last sparkles of their magic evaporated into nothingness, the planchette idly straightened itself out on the abandoned Ouija board, and slowly slid away from the Y. 

It quivered, hesitating for the tiniest of seconds before it jerked over to the N. 

** _N-I-C-E_ **  
** _O-N-E_ **  
** _H-A-R-R-Y_ **


End file.
